


Dopo

by hapworth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Drabble, Eruri Week 2019, Introspection, M/M, Melancholy, Missing Scene, Spoiler Third Anime Season, Spoiler chapter 84, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «Non devi meritartelo.»





	Dopo

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per l'_[EruriWeek 2019](https://eruriweek.tumblr.com/post/186708347590/eruri-week-2019-this-year-erwin-and-levi-are)_.  
**Prompt 31/09/2019:** Afterlife (bonus)

«Quando ti ho detto che credo in qualcosa dopo la morte non mentivo.» Levi era serio, contrariamente al solito rispetto a certi discorsi.  
«Davvero?»  
«Già. Solo... se ci credo solo io è inutile.» Erwin non credeva che ci fosse _qualcosa_, non ci aveva mai creduto, era sempre stato troppo razionale.  
«Io...»  
«Non devi meritartelo.»  
«D'accordo.»  
Chissà perché, mentre scivolava via, mentre chiedeva silenziosamente la Libertà, gli ritornava in mente proprio quel vecchio scambio? Ma la risposta era già lì, sostava nella sua mente sospesa.  
_Se c'è qualcosa, alla fine, ti prego fammelo di nuovo incontrare. Una sola volta mi basta._


End file.
